A Close Second  Caius Oneshot
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: It's a Caius one-shot that I had a friend on Quizilla ask me to write. Enjoy


"She's forbidden to leave here… alive," Caius said, sounding irritated, as he stood up.

I watched as Edward jeopardized his life for the human girl named Bella. I loathed watching their affection for each other. It made me ill. I knew I would never be able to experience that feeling with the one I loved most; Caius.

He had been married; a vampire named Athenodora. She was blond, and had very pale skin, as all vampires do. She was very silent and stayed unseen in her tower. That was until that ill-fated day…

She went out to the village, not telling anyone where she was going. She was on her way back to the tower when someone took her life. It turns out some men had seen her strolling and caught a glimpse of her rare appearance. They knew she was not human and the slaughtered her on the streets.

Caius was angered and he promised vengeance as they burned her body. He ended up killing the humans who hunted her, a few weeks after her death. This was a hundred years ago however. Yet I still believe he yearns for her. He never extends mercy to anyone, which I believe is because of his wife's brutal death.

I stole a glance at Caius. He was standing near his throne; studying the scene with his red eyes. It was hard to tell what Caius thought; he was always to himself most the time. I looked away, towards the ground not wanting him to discover me staring. Aro smiled and began talking to Edward about changing her.

I looked at Edward and saw his memory; of how he saved her from James, another vampire. I used my powers, of manipulating memories (which means I can see the true memories and modify it), and forced Edward to watch her change; becoming one of us.

He snarled, "Stay out of my mind, Cara, or you will be sorry."

I smiled, "Only letting you glimpse what should have happened; if you had just let her become one of us."

"She will become one of us. I will be the one to change her!" Edward growled.

Aro smiled, cutting in between Edward and me, "See to it that you do." With that said they left and 'dinner' was served.

I wiped the blood from my lips, dropping the body onto the ground. I heard a snarl to my left and turned to see Jane staring angrily at me. She and I never got along since I had joined the Volturi.

She had wanted Aro, Caius, and Marcus to like her more than me but it didn't happen that way. I was pronounced their guard; their protector. She was just a little follower; nothing more. I glared back until I heard a throat being cleared.

I turned to look at Aro, smiling, "Perhaps you should go for a stroll, Cara."

I nodded and left the room. Walking down the hall I began thinking of my past. Most vampire cannot remember their past lives but for some reason I can. It's been three-hundred years since I was a Bella; a human. It still seemed as if it were only yesterday…

"_Cara!"_

_I __raced__ down the hill towards my father's __voice__. I was __dressed__ in my Sunday best. As I ran I felt the wind on my face, __cooling__ my sun __burned__ cheeks. It was __spring__ and our little home in Scotland was __surrounded__ by flowers. I __ran__ to the front, out of breath._

"_Cara," dad chuckled, "Are you ready?" _

_I shook my head as we began to hike towards the church. My father was a __preacher__ at the church down the street from us. I was __raised__ in a __very spiritual__style and being a daughter to a preacher I was to behave as a __lady__._

_At the end of my father's sermon he spoke of unnatural, cold, killers. They drank blood and murdered innocents. He was getting a group together to hunt these 'beasts' as he called__ them. I was __intrigued__ yet frightened. _

_I was only __twenty__ but being the __preacher's__ daughter I was reserved from __danger__. I watched as all the men of the church __stood__ and joined; anything to protect their. They then sent their __loved__ ones home as they readied for __battle__._

_I looked into my father's eyes, "I want to __stay__ with you."_

_He smiled, "Go __home__ Angel." I __nodded__, __kissed__ him on the cheek, and left the church._

_The night I __watched__ from my window, waiting for a signal of my father. I heard a noise in the back and __ran__ out to see what it was. I __prayed__ it was father, __arriving__ home safe and sound. I was mistaken._

"_Hmm…and what do we have here?" His voice was bitter, seductive, and __full of hate__._

_I turned and dashed for the front door as he gave an __icy chuckle__._

_I made it into the door and went to seize a knife from the kitchen when I was __thrown__ to the ground, "Where are you going little bunny? I just want to __play__."_

_I started __fighting__, my __strength__ nowhere near his, "Let me go! My father will murder you when he gets back!" _

_This __angered__ him, "Your father? He's the one that came after us huh?"_

_He stood up and heaved me with him like I was an __old__ ragdoll. _

"_Is this him?" He snatched a painting of the whole family; when mother was __alive__. _

_I __yelped__, "Let me go, please." _

_The made him snicker more, "I'm __afraid__ I cannot do that. You see he just murdered my love; __Elizabeth__. He slaughtered her like a pig. I cannot let him get away with this." _

_He then displayed his fangs, causing me to __cry__harder__, "No, please. Have __mercy__!"_

_He then sank your teeth into my neck; __causing__ me to __scream__. The __pain__ was like being on fire; only it was inside my veins. _

"_The venom will throb … a lot," he laughed as I began to __thrash__ against the rug on the floor. I screamed as the pain flew down my arms towards my stomach. Then blackness overtook me._

_I remember waking up to __numbness__, staring at the ceiling. _

_I heard laughter as I abruptly, to __quick__ to be humanly possible, turned towards him, "What have you done to me?" _

_He smiled, "I've improved you; you aren't a pathetic, vulnerable human anymore." _

_I was outraged, infuriated, and… burning? I felt this sweltering in my throat, not like the fire feeling, but one of uncontainable desire. _

"_I… I burn." _

_He smirked, "You're thirsty. If you wait a while your father will be home soon and-"_

_I growled, "You leave my father __alone__!" _

_He smirked, "He brought you into this by killing __Elizabeth__. He's been __looking__ for me for three days. It was he who made you what you are." _

_I __blared__ my fangs at him, "You made me this… this __monster__!" _

_I __ran__ and jumped onto his chest, scratching at his face. He threw me off but I landed noiselessly on my feet._

"_If you want to stay alive then you will need me." I thought for a moment, "Why didn't you just execute me?"_

_He shrugged, "__Death__ would've been too __easy__ for your father for in time he would carry on with his life. This way he'll never __forgive__ himself for what he has done." _

_I __glared__ at him, craving to shred his throat. I should have but I knew I would never survive without his assistance. I took one more look at the house before __leaving with this unknown__ outsider._

I walked into my room, taking my black cloak off and flinging it onto the couch. I sighed and sat onto the windowsill, observing the humans who walked outside. A few seconds later I sensed eyes on me as I turned towards the door.

"May I help you Caius?"

He just stared into my red eyes with his. "I want to apologize about Jane. She always did detest you."

I laughed, "Well I assumed that." He came and sat next to me, watching the people as well.

"She also hated Athenodora for some reason. I could never figure out why." I felt a pain in my chest as he whispered those words.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry about your loss, Caius."

He looked back at me, "It was a long time ago, I am all right."

"Are you?"

He glared at me, "Why would I say I was fine if I was not? I should know how I feel right?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry I offend you. I was just trying to be civil."

He let his guard down, "No… I am sorry." I was stunned; Caius never, NEVER! says sorry to anyone for any reason; period.

"I am remorseful for the way I have behaved towards you, Cara," he whispered.

I shrugged, "I understand-"

His finger was on my lips. "I've seen the way you look at me. I've never cared for Aro or Marcus as you know."

I nodded, remembering that he generally lets Aro make most of the decisions. He never really liked Marcus; dealing with him like he was non-existent.

"However you have always been intriguing to me."

I gave a perplexed look, "Hmm?"

He smirked, a very odd thing for him to do, "You remind me of Athenodora when I first met her."

I looked away as his finger descended from my lips. I felt my blond hair hit my chest and I turned; concealing my eyes. I sprung up and turned away from Caius.

"I'm sorry I remind you of her…"

He laughed; another out of the ordinary thing for him to do, "It is not an unpleasant thing, Cara. She had a quiet side to her; she would steal looks at me when she thought I was not attentive. I loved her as I now love you."

I felt my hair being brushed away from my face as I seized my breath at his last words. "Will you not look into my eyes Cara?"

I slowly turned to gaze into his handsome red eyes; the blood red portals I loved so much. I had to tilt my head up towards him a bit because he was a few inches taller than me and I was six feet tall.

I smiled, "I've waited a lifetime to hear you say those words to me."

He pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was heavenly, intoxicating, and I never wanted it to end. I know I could by no means be his Athenodora; his true love. But I was a close second… and I was fine with that.


End file.
